The Battle Of Camlan
by TheDarkPassengerInside
Summary: The final battle of Arthur from diffenet points of view...
1. Merlin

I am in the middle of a battlefield. Everywhere I look there are dead bodies of soldiers of…Camelot? It can't be. What had happened? What did I get here?

I am not sure why but I walk slowly towards…I don't know. I just walk.

In distance, I hear someone crying. It's a woman. Her voice sounds familiar but I can't tell for sure who she is. I decide to walk towards her, since I don't know where I am heading to anyway.

I straggle on walking which makes me realize that I wasn't me. I mean I had done the ageing spell. When I get closer to the voice, I realize it belonged to Morgana. Why would she cry?

I try not to look around, to avoid the sight of all those dead people, people why I might have knew. As I walk closer to where Morgana's voice comes from, my gaze is captured by a familiar sword. It was Arthur's sword. The one that the Great Dragon had given power to, the one that was made specifically for Arthur. But why was it here? I myself had put it in a stone, so no one would ever be able to posses it. So how is it possible to be here?

"Emrys?" Morgana's voice makes me turn around. I am closer to her than I thought. When I look at here I gasp. Morgana is sitting down, holding someone in her arms. Holding Arthur. His stomach is covered with blood, which is still running. His eyes are closed and he doesn't seem to breathe. Is he dead? Did she kill him?

"What have you done?" I ask trying not to panic. I should knock her out and heal him.

"He is not dead yet." She mutters. She seems pretty upset about Arthur's situation which is really strange. "It's my fault, I know, but…We can still heal him. Together. Please help me Emrys!"

"Is that what you really wanted Morgana?" I hiss. I am not sure why I say that but my next move is to knock her out, which goes pretty well actually. Still not knowing why I drink the portion that is supposed to make me _me_ again.

Quickly, I kneel down, taking Arthur into my arms. I cast my healing spell a couple of times but nothing happens. I am trying to be calm and focus, but the fact that Arthur is not responding at all doesn't help at all. "Come on, Arthur…" I whisper, trying again and again to heal him but without any result. I start to panic and trembling. Why isn't he healing? He can't die…I am not…I am not prepared for this….

"Merlin…" Arthur mumbles weakly and he opens his eyes.

"Arthur!" I sigh in relief. But soon I realize that he is still bleeding and that he's still wounded, not healed at all.

"You are here…" he whispers.

"Of course I am here. I told you that I am by your side. Always and forever." I say. I feel like I am not here. Like I am watching a dream and there is someone else that holds Arthur, not me. Like the one who dies isn't Arthur. But I do feel sadness, fear, despair…

"Thank you, my friend" Arthur says and makes a failed attempt to smile. But that effort was enough to make me burst into tears.

"You are gonna be ok." I promise, holding his hand with one hand and trying to heal him with the other one. I am using magic in front of Arthur, but I don't care. He doesn't seem to bother either.

"Not this time. You can't fix this." He says. It seems true but I am in denial.

"No, no, no! You are going to be ok. I am going to heal you. I am not gonna let you die." I speak really quickly, trying to stop myself from crying.

Arthur this time smiles faintly. "This time you should let me go."

"No…I can't…I don't want to!"

"But look what we've achieved together Merlin. We did build Albion. We were happy for a long time. Maybe everything was so perfect that had to come to an end. We couldn't possibly know, what would be the downfall of Camelot…and mine." He talks slowly and really low, his voice weak. I am trying to say something but I can't because I am crying. It's the first time I feel so helpless. So afraid. God, I don't want him to die. Not now, not ever. I just can't…

"Thank you for everything." Arthur adds, holding my hand a little bit tighter.

"Arthur, please…" I beg. I beg him to fight it. I beg him to live. He just looks at me, with his great blue eyes like he used to every time he was saying goodbye to me. But this one is different, because it is real. I look but at him, not knowing what to say, not knowing what to do. I look at him until he can't look back at me anymore. His eyes are still now, lifeless.

"No, no, no, no…God no!" I mumble, crying. This can't be true. It just can't.

I don't for how long I stay like that, with my eyes closed, still holding my best friend's hand, crying. It seems forever and I feel like I can't take it anymore.

"Merlin!" I hear someone calling my name. I ignore the voice. But it seems like it has some kind of power which drags me further and further from Arthur. I feel like I am flying away, watching everything from a distance.

"Merlin! Wake up!" I see Gaius's face being up to me. I realize that I am in my bed , in my room, but I don't feel any better. "Are you ok? You were having a nightmare."

A nightmare? No it was more than a nightmare. It was a premonition.

But it means that Arthur is alive. I can see him again. That lightens me up a bit.

I am going to stop this from happening. But I don't know anything that can help me. I don't know when that battle is going to be, where, who's gonna kill Arthur. All I know is that I can't lose Arthur. And I won't. Even if this is the last thing, I'll do.

I get up, trying to explain Gaius I am fine. I have to see Arthur, to make sure that he is ok. To warn him. To tell him the truth.

But as I walk towards Arthur's chambers, my nightmare, my premonition fades away and I can't stop it. No! I can't forget…I have to remember, I have to…

I am not sure why I am outside Arthur's chambers. I am feeling really sad, like something terrible had happen, but I don't know what. I feel like I had just lost something really important to me, but I can't recall what. Maybe I just had a bad dream. I guess, I'll never know.

I take a deep breath, trying to wash away my bad feelings and I rush into Arthur's room to wake him, as it is going to be a really busy day.


	2. Arthur

**Since I was inspired enough and someone asked me to, I decided to write the battle of Camlan from different points of view. This is Arthur's point of view. I will probably write Morgana's POV as well and that would be it. If you want me to write someone's else POV just ask. :) **

**Please review :)**

* * *

><p>I am not sure what is happening. I doomed Camelot. Wrong decisions. A lot of wrong decisions that lead my where I am now. But it's not just me that suffer the consequences. It's my knights, my people, my friends. Ha, friends. I am not sure I have any, not anymore. I always trusted the wrong people. Always.<p>

Even Merlin lied to me. Merlin, my best and only friend. Because, underneath it all, Merlin is still my friend as he will always be, no matter what I do, no matter what he does. But he lied. He couldn't trust me as I did and now I am the one who can't trust him. I will always be grateful for what he did for me, for the sacrifices that he made. God, I will always care for him, I will always love him and risk my life for him. But I will never trust him again. Not like I did before...

But that doesn't matter anymore.

Everyone around me is dead, as I will be soon. I can feel it. But in a strange way, I am ready to go.

"Hello, Arthur." I hear Mordred saying standing behind me. I slowly turn around with my hand on my sword, ready to fight. "You know that your magic sword doesn't have the same effect on me, don't you?"

I just stare at the boy. How can he have so much hatred in his heart? He just a boy. He can't be older than 17. What did I ever do to him?

"This was your final battle." Mordred points out. "Goodbye." He leans he head down, ready to cast a spell.

I act quickly and I manage to hit him. He moans in pain. He opens his eyes, looking at me angrily. I know I should step back, I know I should run, but I don't. I just wounded a boy. I can't just...

Mordred kneels down. I notice Morgana who is standing a few metres away, looking at us. I can't read her expression well.

Before I realize what's going on, I feel pain. I look down, on my stomach...Is that blood? Am I hurt?

"I am taking you down with me." Mordred says through his teeth, holding a sword. He smirked and he fell down.

I feel dizzy, so I kneel down. I feel myself falling down, but someone catches me before I reach the ground.

"Morgana?" I whisper. I look at her. She looks back at me with tears in her eyes. "Why?"

"Why, what?" she asks.

"Why do hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?" I ask her desperately. I just want to know. I want to have straight answers for once in my life.

"I...I don't...I am so sorry Arthur." She mutters, stroking my face with trembling hands.

I don't say anything. I can't.

I feel more and more dizzy and pain. I just want to go to sleep. I just want to go home.

"Please forgive me." Morgana asks, crying.

I don't know if I can do that, but I surely want to comfort her in some way. Because, she meant something to me, once upon a time. We had our moments and no matter what happen those moments that she was there when no one else was, the way that she made me smile...all those moments can't just drift away. I did love her and I know she loved me back. But our father's lies and Morgana's anger towards him, ruined every opportunity we had to have a good relationship.

Now my eyes feel too heavy to keep them open, so I slowly close them down, giving my half-sister a fainted smile.

"Arthur, please don't..." she mutters, but her voices seems to come from very far away.

* * *

><p>When I open my eyes again, I see Merlin trying to heal me.<p>

"Merlin…" I mumbles weakly. God why does he have to be here? Why does he have to see me die?

"Arthur!" he sighs in relief. But soon his expression changes.

"You are here…" I whisper. I am glad for that, for not dying alone, for seeing Merlin for one last time, for having a chance to say goodbye...But what will happen to him? I don't want him to be sad, I don't want him to blame himself for not being able to save me.

"Of course I am here. I told you that I am by your side. Always and forever." He says, fighting to look like everything is going to be ok. I just wish I could tell him that I am ok, but I don't. We both know that's not true. I just don't want to leave him here...not without knowing how much he means to me.

"Thank you, my friend" I manage to say. Thank you for always being there for me even in my darkest hours. Thank you for saving me and protecting me, even though I found out late. Thank you for making me smile when all I want was to cry. Thank you for being my friend. I smile weakly which makes him burst into tears.

"You are gonna be ok." He says, holding my hand with one hand and trying to heal me with the other one. There is no point in trying, not this time.

"Not this time. You can't fix this." I try to say, but Merlin doesn't seem to listen.

"No, no, no! You are going to be ok. I am going to heal you. I am not gonna let you die." He speaks really quickly, making an effort not to cry.

I try to smile again "This time you should let me go."

"No…I can't…I don't want to!" he mumbles shaking his head.

"But look what we've achieved together Merlin. We did build Albion. We were happy for a long time. Maybe everything was so perfect that had to come to an end. We couldn't possibly know, what would be the downfall of Camelot…and mine." I try to make him feel better, even a little bit but my voice is low and weak, which apparently doesn't help my efforts. Merlin opens his mouth to say something but he doesn't. He can't hold his tears back anymore. God, I wish I could make him smile, but I can't. I have that feeling of dizziness and the strong will to sleep again. But I am not in pain, not this time, which isn't a very good sign. They say that, sometimes, when you don't feel any pain, it's your time to go.

"Thank you for everything." I say again, holding his hand a little bit tighter.

"Arthur, please…" he begs. I look straight into his eyes, for probably the last time. There were a lot of time in the past, when I thought I was going to die, but this time feels different. He looks back at me.

I feel like I am drifting away, like going to sleep after a lot of hours being awake. Everything goes blur.

God, I wish I could stay.

I barely can see, but I am glad that my last thing I see in this world, was my best friend.

And then...nothing.


End file.
